Mis ángeles
by Nella U. Cullen
Summary: El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Sakura Haruno, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Sasuke Uchiha, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Sera que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones: La historia esta basada en el Fic "Solo Necesito a alguien como tu" de Alie A Cullen, de quien tengo autorización para adaptarlo.

* * *

Mis Ángeles.

* * *

Prólogo

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sasuke

La vida me enseño que es injusta. Cuando uno más quiere a alguien ésta hace lo que sea para arrancarlas de tu vida.

Todavía siento el contacto de sus maternales abrazos y la voz de sus consejeros discursos. No es nada fácil seguir adelante solo y más cuando estas acostumbrado a tener a tus padres a tu lado en cualquier momento, ya sea para algún consejo, regaño o enseñarte algo nuevo todos los días.

Muchos días después de no volverlos a ver nunca más y recibir más visitas que de costumbre solo porque querían "apoyarme". Entendí que mis padres habían alimentado parásitos y esos que decían ser sus amigos, no fueron capaces de llorarlos o extrañarlos como se lo merecían.

Desde ese momento me dije que yo no iba a permitir que muchos se acercaran a mi por conveniencia, es por eso que solo tengo a la que para mí es como mi segunda madre para confiar todo, demostrarle cariño y la que sabe verdaderamente quien soy. Eso me dejaba tranquilo, porque sabía que ella jamás iba a traicionarme y que era la única en que podía confiar ciegamente. Lo demás no importaba.

Para las demás personas era el _Cubito de Hielo Uchiha_, como me decían en la empresa, sinceramente a mi me importaba un reverendo bledo, se podían llenar la boca hablando de mi, pero jamás me verían vulnerable, cuando me lo proponía podía ser peor que una piedra de hielo. No me iba a temblar ningún músculo para hacer lo que se me plazca con ellos y dejarlos chiquititos al lado mío. No por cualquier cosa era el dueño de la mayor cadena hotelera del país, y en consecuencia ser uno de los mayores millonarios del mundo.

Jamás en mi vida iba a permitir que me miren con lastima o que me tengan compasión, es por ese motivo que todos los consejos de mis padres los deje a un lado y comencé a tratar a la gente como correspondía, armándome una coraza impenetrable.

Aunque todos esos días oscuros en algún momento tenían que cambiar, y solo necesite a alguien como ella para que vuelva a traer luz en mi solitaria y fría vida.

.

.

.

.

Sakura

Si me preguntan si soy feliz, la respuesta seria "si" sin lugar a dudas.

A mi corta edad tuve que pasar muchísimas cosas, algunas buenas, pero la mayoría fueron todas desgracias.

No era fácil seguir adelante cuando las personas que más amaba se me fueron de mi lado para nunca regresar.

Junto con mi hermana transitamos un camino con muchas trabas, pero logramos salir adelante. Costo, no les voy a mentir, pero no fue imposible.

Cuando creía que la vida me devolvía de a poco algo de lo que me había arrancado, sufrí otro golpe fuertísimo, pero de ese golpe llego el regalo más lindo que me dio la vida.

Mi pequeño hijo es por el cual vivo y siento que tengo ganas de vivir. Junto a él aprendí un montón de cosas. Fue duro al principio, ya que ser madre soltera no es una tarea fácil, pero hice lo mejor que pude y ahora tengo a un pequeño sano, fuerte, feliz y muy inteligente.

Cambiar de ciudad, de ambiente y adecuarte a la crianza de un hijo, no es para nada fácil. Tuve que enfrentar muchos desafíos nuevos y saber seguir adelante. Sin la ayuda de mi hermana y su marido eso hubiera sido imposible.

Agradecía que no estaba sola y tenia junto a mí a mi hermana mayor, mi cariñoso cuñado y a lo más importante para mí, a mi pequeño solcito, que llego a mí en una etapa oscura de mi vida, pero que con su inocencia y espontaneidad hizo que con solo verlo el dolor desaparezca y las ganas de vivir florezcan.

Había que aprender a vivir con los recuerdos, ya que es todo lo que te queda de las personas que ya no están. Me había auto puesto no volver a tener ninguna relación, ya que estaba dedicada a mi hijo el cien por ciento de mi vida y también se agregaba que mi pequeño era tan celoso que no dejaba que ningún hombre se acercara a mí, solo su tío. Al amor ya lo conocía y lo había sentido en el punto máximo, pero el destino quiso que lo pierda y no recuperarlo jamás. Al menos eso creía. Sin embargo, fue imposible mantener esas creencias y mucho más aun, cuando llego alguien como él a mi vida, quien era lo que tanto necesitaba para ser feliz.

* * *

Un nuevo Sasusaku, como ya termina uno, subo otro, una pequeña tradición, jeje

Esto es solo el prólogo, la historia esta basada,eso significa que no esta totalmente adaptada, sería como una semi adaptación.

Espero que les guste.

Lady BlackStar.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

—Solo necesito a alguien como tú © Alie A Cullen.—

**Aclaraciones:** La trama original de la historia no me pertenece, es de propiedad de **Alie A Cullen**, quien concedió su permiso para esta adaptación. Cualquier copia sin el permiso de **Alie** o **mío** , se considera plagio.

Mis Ángeles

Capítulo 1

Sakura observó su reloj alarmada, eran las 08:35 am, e iba atrasada.

— ¡Jin se nos hace tarde! — exclamo poniéndose los aretes frente al espejo.

— ¿No viene la tía Karin, mami? — pregunto el niño entrando a la habitación.

— No bebé, tía Karin está trabajando, vamos — le explico Sakura mientras guardaba las pertenencias de su hijo en su pequeña mochila.

Salieron del departamento donde vivían, y caminaron hasta la estación del metro. Para su suerte no tardaron mucho, bajaron en la estación correspondiente y fueron a paso rápido hasta el jardín de niños. Sakura miró su reloj, ya eran las nueve de la mañana, suspiro, a esa hora ya debía estar en la oficina.

— Hola Sakura-san , hola Jin-kun — los saludo Hotaru, la maestra de Jin.

— Hola Hotaru-san , te lo dejo, lo paso a buscar a las cinco y media — dijo Sakura — adiós cielo, luego paso por ti, pórtate bien, te quiero mucho — le dijo a su hijo y beso su cabeza.

— Yo también te quiero mamita — le dijo el pequeño despidiéndose con la mano y entrando al jardín.

Sakura odiaba dejar solo a su hijo, pero no tenía con quien dejarlo. Su hermana Karin, era la única con quien podía contar para poder llevar a Jin al jardín, pero justo esa semana se encontraba supliendo a un compañero en el trabajo y le resultaba imposible llevarlo.

Lo único que temía era que la despidieran del trabajo por sus constantes retrasos, pero todo era por su hijo y eso era lo mas importante.

Nuevamente tomo el metro, cuando llego al edificio donde trabajaba no espero el ascensor y subió directamente por las escaleras, cansada y agitada llego hasta su oficina, reviso la hora; ya eran las nueve y media. Siguió caminando sin mirar al frente y termino chocando contra alguien, lentamente subió la cabeza, tragó duro al ver unos ojos fríos como el hielo. Hoy no era su día de suerte.

—Hmp, Haruno —le hablo con dureza — hoy es el tercer día que llegas tarde. Tuve que atender las llamadas yo. ¿Te parece bien eso? Te pago para que hagas tu trabajo.

— Yo…

— No me costaría mucho despedirte — Sakura se paralizó ante lo dicho — si todavía sigues aquí es porque eres la mas competente, pero todo tiene un límite. Pásame solo las llamadas urgentes, hoy tengo una reunión.

— Si, señor Uchiha.

— Que sea la última vez que llegas tarde, sabes que odio la impuntualidad — agregó entrando a su oficina.

Sakura suspiro sentándose frente a su escritorio, y empezó a revisar la agenda de su "querido jefe". Sasuke Uchiha, un hombre tan frío como un tempano, razón por la cual se gano el apodo de cubito de hielo Uchiha, malhumorado, calculador, gruñón y arrogante. Agradecía tener tanta paciencia, porque si no, hace tiempo hubiera renunciado. Además gracias a él, Jin podía disfrutar de un futuro prometedor.

— Hoy vino más gruñón que de costumbre, ¿No es así? — pregunto Ino Yamanaka, una amiga y compañera de trabajo.

— La verdad es que si, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando — le respondió Sakura revisando unos papeles.

— La verdad frentona no sé como aguantas, yo ya lo habría mandado a la mierda.

— No me queda de otra cerda. No creo poder encontrar otro trabajo que me pague tan bien como este. Gracias a él no tengo que tener dos empleos y a Jin le puedo dar algunos gustos.

— La verdad es que tienes razón. Paga muy bien el cubito de hielo. Pero yo no aguantaría un segundo siendo su secretaria. La verdad es que te compadezco amiga.

— Hay que pensar en positivo — Sakura se encogió de hombros — ¿Cómo están Kaori y Kotaro?

— Oh, están creciendo rápidamente, en unas semanas es el cumpleaños de Kotaro, por supuesto que tanto como tú y Jin-kun están invitados — respondió Ino, con sus ojos celestes brillando.

— Muchas gracias. Jin se va a poner muy contento — Sakura le sonrió.

Ino era de las pocas amigas que Sakura tenía, fue con una de las primeras personas con las que comenzó a hablar, ella llevaba trabajando en la Corporación Uchiha tres años y ayudó a Sakura a encontrar el ritmo de trabajo requerido. Estaba muy agradecida con ella y su familia, ya que la orientaron y le dieron una mano cuando recién se mudó a la ciudad. Era madre de dos niños, Kotaro que cumpliría 4 años, el cual se llevaba muy bien con Jin y Kaori de 2 años.

_— Haruno venga para acá rápidamente —_ Sasuke le hablaba desde el intercomunicador instalado en la mesa.

_— _Suerte _—_ dijo Ino burlona.

Sakura rodó los ojos y fue hasta la oficina del "Cubito de hielo Uchiha". Al llegar a la puerta golpeó y escuchó el "adelante" del otro lado.

— Si, señor — le dijo una vez que entró a la oficina.

— Siéntate — ordeno y Sakura rápidamente le hizo caso — ¿Qué hay mañana?—pregunto con la mirada fija en la computadora.

— Reunión a las 11 a.m. con el señor Orochimaru — le dijo mecánicamente — y por la noche una fiesta de inauguración del nuevo Hotel en el centro de la ciudad.

— Muy bien, mañana te quiero a las 8 a.m. en punto. Necesito que me ayudes a hacer el discurso para la noche. Ya sabes a ti te dan bien los discursos.

Sakura se quedo callada unos instantes. No podría estar tan temprano mañana, tenía que llevar a Jin a la guardería y le era imposible dejarlo al cuidado de otra persona de confianza.

—Señor Uchiha— empezó a hablar nerviosamente — disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ¿No podría venir a la misma hora de siempre? Si desea puedo hacerle el discurso hoy mismo, pero me es imposible venir antes.

— Haruno a ver si comprendes — dijo Sasuke dejando de visualizar el ordenador y mirándola fríamente — El que da las órdenes aquí soy yo. Cuando firmaste el contrato de empleo, ahí bien especificaba que tenías que estar disponible para mí las 24 horas del día si es así lo que requiero. Acuérdate que no solo eres mi secretaria sino que también ahora eres mi asistente personal — concluyo y Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Asistente personal? — pregunto confundida.

— Así es, sé que no hay una persona más eficiente que tú en la empresa y te necesito para ambas cosas. No te preocupes que voy a subirte el sueldo. Así que ahora con mayor razón te necesito a mi disposición todo el tiempo. Empezando por mañana. No se habla más, mañana a las 8 am ningún minuto más ni ningún minuto menos. Puedes retirarte — finalizó volviendo la mirada al ordenador.

Sakura se tragó la furia y salió de la oficina.

El resto del día pasó sin mayores sobresaltos. Todo era lo mismo, atender llamadas, pasar las importantes al odioso de su jefe y las que no importaban meterles excusas para que no molesten. Cuando dieron las 5 pm. salió disparada para buscar a su hijo. Esa era su rutina de todos los días.

Cuando llego a su destino el rostro feliz de Jin hizo que todos los problemas se le olvidaran. Era por él, el motivo por el cual luchaba todos los días y soportaba lo que sea con tal de poder darle todo a su hijo y que no le faltara nada.

— ¡Mami! — exclamo el pequeño mientras iba corriendo hacia Sakura, ella se arrodillo abriendo sus brazos para recibirlo.— Te extrañe mucho mami — dijo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su madre.

— Y yo a ti amor — respondió Sakura dándole un beso en la frente — ¿Vamos a casa?

— ¡Siii! — dijo dando saltitos.

Se despidieron de Hotaru, y regresaron a su casa. Cuando llegaron su hermana Karin ya los esperaba con la merienda.

— ¿Cómo está el niño más lindo de todo el mundo? — dijo Karin. Jin largo una fuerte carcajada y se fue hacia sus brazos.

—Bien Tía Karin — le contesto sonriendo de oreja a oreja — Tengo hambre — dijo el pequeño tocándose su barriga.

—Ya está todo vamos a comer antes de que se enfríe.

Fueron al comedor y comieron entre risas provocadas por el pequeño Jin.

Karin era la hermana mayor de Sakura por dos años, siempre habían sido unidas y tuvieron buena relación, pese a sus caracteres algo fuertes. Hacía ya tres años que vivían juntas, desde el mismo día que nació Jin. No tenía ningún familiar más, sus padres habían muerto hacía muchos años, y fue Karin quien se hizo cargo de todo.

Fue un golpe muy duro para las dos. Ambas quedaron solas y desprotegidas. Sus padres no tenían hermanos, por los cuales no tenían tíos ni tampoco familiares cercanos. Al no tener otra alternativa, Karin se puso a trabajar en un restaurant abandonando su carrera de chef profesional el cual era su sueño, para poder solventar sus gastos. Cuando Sakura le había dicho que quería trabajar para ayudar en la casa, Karin se negó rotundamente diciendo que se tenía que dedicar a sus estudios. Y así lo hizo, Sakura había comenzado a estudiar administración de empresas pero lo dejo a los dos años por lo costoso que era, y realizó el curso para ser secretaria. Pero nunca había ejercido esa profesión hasta hacía dos años cuando empezó a trabajar en la corporación Uchiha.

A Karin, le iba de maravillas en el restaurant, tanto así que se termino casando con el dueño de éste. No solo encontró trabajo si no también al amor de su vida. Ella y Suigetsu, su cuñado, ya llevaban seis años juntos y se les notaba que eran muy felices.

Vivían todos juntos en el departamento. Ellas eran originarias de un pueblo llamado Konoha, pero debido a las circunstancias su hermana se había mudado a Tokio para abrir otro restaurant y Sakura eligió quedarse, luego se mudo con ella, porque no soportaba vivir en el lugar donde lo recordaba a él todo el tiempo.

Igualmente Sakura estaba ahorrando para poder comprarse su propia casa, para darles privacidad. Si bien el lugar no era tan grande hacían lo posible para arreglarse.

— ¡Hola, Hola! —saludo Suigetsu entrando por la puerta.

— ¡Tío! — exclamo el pequeño yendo hacia él.

— ¿Cómo estas campeón? — lo saludo mientras lo alzaba por los aires.

— Suigetsu bájalo — lo regaño Karin — recién comió.

— Lo siento — dijo rascándose la nuca acercándose a saludar.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Sakura llevó a Jin al baño para ducharlo, una vez terminado, fue su turno de darse una relajante ducha. Todavía su cabeza trataba de encontrar la solución para llegar a tiempo a su trabajo sin descuidar a su hijo. No le quedaba otra alternativa que pedirle ayuda a su hermana.

— Karin — la llamó cuando fue hacia la sala que era donde se encontraba su hermana junto con su marido viendo televisión.

— Dime — respondió.

— Necesito un favor — pidió cabizbaja. Odiaba aprovecharse de tanta hospitalidad, pero no tenía otra opción.

— Lo que quieras.

— Necesito que mañana lleves a Jin a la guardería, es que mi jefe me necesita a las ocho y no puedo llegar tarde. No tengo forma de llevarlo—le dije mordiéndose el labio.

— Sabes que no es ningún problema, voy a tener que llamar a alguien para que cubra ese horario, pero mi sobrino es más importante.

— Gracias Karin, no sabes cuánto te agradezco — le dijo abrazándola.

— ¿Para qué estamos las hermanas? — Karin le sonrió — ¿Por qué esa cara?

— Es que me molesta toda esta situación, no le puedo dar el tiempo suficiente a mi hijo y encima ahora el gruñón de mi jefe me nombra su asistente personal.

— ¿Qué?

— Así es, ahora voy a tener menos tiempo todavía — dijo tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

— Trata de ser positiva Saku. Y por Jin-kun no te preocupes sabes que él te ama, y no se va a enojar contigo, todo lo que haces es por él — dijo y justo entraba el niño e iba hacia ellas.

— Mami, tengo sueñito — dijo refregándose los ojos.

— Vamos a acostarnos— Sakura se paró y lo alzó — dile buenas noches a tus tíos.

— Buenas noches tíos — dijo con una sonrisa.

— Que descanses pequeño — le respondieron al unísono.

Sakura lo llevo a la habitación y le puso el pijama a Jin. Lo acostó en el medio de la cama que compartían y comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna, que solía cantarle cuando estaba en su vientre.

— Quiero que me cuentes un cuento.

— ¿Cuál quieres?

— El principito — dijo, y los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, alzo la mirada para que no salieran hacia el exterior — ¿ese era favorito de papá? — pregunto con su dulce voz.

— Si cariño, ese era — contesto yendo hacia la repisa donde tenía sus libros de cuentos.

Se acostó nuevamente sobre la cama y comenzó a leérselo. A las tres páginas de comenzar se quedo profundamente dormido. Sakura beso su frente, Jin era la personita que mas amaba en este mundo y por la cual daría todo con tal de verlo feliz. No era fácil ser madre soltera y tener que criarlo sola. Porque por más que tuviera a Karin y a Suigetsu con ella, tenía que ejercer tanto el papel de madre como de padre y era muy difícil.

Trataba de hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero muchas veces tenía recaídas como ahora.

_¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta y te saca de tu lado a las personas que mas amas?_

Se limpió las lágrimas que lograron salir y se puso el pijama dispuesta a dormir al lado de su hijo. Abrazó su pequeño cuerpo y sintió como su cabeza se acomodaba en su pecho.

¿Por qué nos abandonaste? Pensó y se dejo vencer por el sueño.

Gloriosa, envidiable, llena de lujos y demás. Así describían muchos la vida de Sasuke Uchiha, pero no tenían ni la más pálida idea de cómo verdaderamente era. Era el dueño de una de las empresas hoteleras más grande del mundo. Era multimillonario y tenía todo lo que quisiera. ¿Pero de que le servía tener tanto dinero si no lo podía gastar con nadie?

Era un hombre muy solitario. Solo tenía a su prima y a sus tíos como familiares más cercanos y la relación que tenían no era muy estrecha, se encerraba en su mundo y no dejaba que nadie ingresara. Sus padres y hermano fallecieron cuando el crucero en el que viajaban se hundió sin dar oportunidad a que se salvaran. Por esa razón es que él con tan solo veinte años tuvo que hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar. Si bien no era tan joven, al menos había cumplido la mayoría de la edad. Tuvo que aprender todo el manejo rápidamente. Para su suerte tenia a su mano derecha y única amiga, Tsunade, quien lo ayudo a mantener la empresa en pie.

Sabía que tenía fama de ser el "hombre de hielo", pero la verdad es que la muerte de su familia, junto a los problemas que vinieron después, lograron que se vuelva una piedra, sintiéndose enojado con la vida misma y despreciando a todas las personas felices que estaban a su alrededor. Su prima Matsuri le decía que era un mecanismo de defensa que tenia para camuflar su dolor, pero la verdad era que ni él mismo sabía por qué se comportaba de esa manera.

Los primeros años fueron un gran desafío. La empresa tuvo muchas pérdidas, pero con el tiempo se perfeccionó en el trabajo hasta ser el as en los negocios como lo era ahora a sus veintiséis años.

Todos sus empleados en la empresa le temían, cuando pasaba delante de ellos bajaban la cabeza y no se escuchaba ningún sonido. Esa era la imagen que quería que tuvieran de él, así ninguno iba a tratar de sobrepasarse y lo iban a obedecer sea en lo que sea.

Desde que comenzó a trabajar, tuvo muchas secretarias, por supuesto, ninguna había durado más de tres meses. Todas buscaban seducirlo para tener acceso a una vida de lujo y convertirse en la Señora Uchiha. Pero él no era fácil de engañar y las terminaba despidiendo luego de pasar unas divertidas noches, alimentando sus esperanzas y luego dejándolas sin trabajo. Sabía que eso estaba mal, pero ellas mismas se lo buscaban tratando de usarlo. Con el pasar de los años aprendió que todas las mujeres eran iguales y solo querían su dinero y el prestigio de ser la esposa de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo.

Claro que luego de contratar a su actual secretaria, quien hacia dos años ya trabajaba para él, el buscar secretarias cada semana había terminado. Ella era distinta a todas las otras, era eficiente y se preocupaba por su trabajo, se notaba que no estaba interesada en él, y eso era lo que más le agradaba y ayudaba a mantenerse con el empleo. Al principio pensó que iba a ser como todas las otras, pero se había equivocado. Era una gran profesional y sabia lo que hacía. Además acataba todas sus órdenes sin rechistar y su trato era estrictamente profesional. No se podía quejar de ella.

—Veo que entendió Haruno — dijo Sasuke con su típico tono duro cuando vio a su secretaría entrar puntualmente.

— ¿Vamos a realizar el discurso ahora? — pregunto Sakura en un murmullo.

— Claro, vamos a mi oficina.

Estuvieron más de dos horas tratando de hacer un discurso aceptable. Sasuke había prestado atención a los gestos que hacia Sakura, si bien sabía que era una mujer atractiva ella no se dejaba ver. Usaba la ropa más grande de lo que en realidad tendría que usar y su cabello tirante en una coleta. Pero ella no era su tipo y jamás intentaría seducirla, no iba a poner en juego a la mejor secretaria que había tenido.

— ¿Le gusto como quedo? —pregunto Sakura con cautela.

— Podría ser mejor, pero que mas da — dijo Sasuke y vio como ella soltó un suspiro frunciendo el ceño. Pero la verdad es que había hecho un excelente trabajo— puedes retirarte, avísame cuando llegue Orochimaru.

— Como usted ordene, Señor Uchiha.

A veces hasta él mismo se odiaba por tratar a las personas así, pero no iba a dejar que lo engañaran nuevamente. En los últimos días de vida de su padre, se dio cuenta que su mejor amigo lo traiciono y le había sacado una gran cantidad de dinero de su cuenta. Es por eso que aprendió que no tenía que confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en las personas que más quería. Lastimosamente la ambición del hombre es mayor al cariño que se le tiene a otro y cuando se trata de una familia con dinero, eso se nota aun más.

* * *

Editado: 28/04/13


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

—Solo necesito a alguien como tú © Alie A Cullen.—

**Aclaraciones:** La trama original de la historia no me pertenece, es de propiedad de **Alie A Cullen**, quien concedió su permiso para esta adaptación. Cualquier copia sin el permiso de **Alie** o **mío** , se considera plagio.

Mis Ángeles

Capítulo 2

Un aniversario más.

Exactamente ocho años desde que había perdido a su familia. Su ausencia se sentía en toda la casa y en todos los lugares que frecuentaban. Para Sasuke ellos eran su vida, los que le enseñaron como ser una buena persona y nunca sobrepasar a los demás por el puesto categórico que tenia su pequeña familia. Estaba claro que su enseñanza no la ponía en práctica, desde que partieron, no había hecho otra cosa que denigrar a los otros, pero eso era lo que le salía, no podía tratar bien a nadie, estaba enojado con todos y odiaba a la vida por haberle quitado lo que más quería.

— Sasuke, no saliste de tu despacho en todo el día. Hoy es domingo — lo regaño Tsunade.

Tsunade era la única persona que conocía al Sasuke real. El que fue cuando sus padres aun vivían y tuvo que enfrentar todas las desgracias que luego pasaron. Ella fue la persona que los crió a su hermano y a él, junto a su madre y su padre, así que para él era como su segunda madre.

— No tengo ganas — le dijo tomando un sorbo de whisky.

— Sé que estas triste mi niño, pero piensa que ellos siempre van a estar aquí con nosotros — dijo acercándose a él.

— Eso no me sirve, ya no están conmigo, me dejaron solo — dijo golpeando la mesa con su puño.

— No digas eso, ellos no te abandonaron. Solo fue el destino Sasuke, no hay nada que contra eso — agrego abrazándolo.

Sentir el abrazo sincero de Tsunade lo hacía sentir vivo, por más que fuera de aquella casa sea un témpano de hielo. Dentro de la mansión podía ser el que siempre fue. El chico tímido y frágil llorando por la ausencia de su familia.

Siempre habían tenido una relación muy estrecha, eran muy unidos. Pero todo cambio ese maldito día que se fueron para descansar a un crucero y jamás regresaron.

Le costó mucho asimilar que ya no estaban más físicamente, es más todavía no dejaba que se fueran completamente. La poca familia que le quedo, quienes eran sus tíos y su prima Matsuri, habían ido para darle el pésame. Pero en su mirada vio solo la lástima que sentían por él. Entonces se dijo que nunca más lo iban a ver vulnerable ni mucho menos volverían a verlo con lastima en sus ojos.

— Recién termine de hacer ese pie de limón que tanto te gusta — aviso Tsunade acariciándole el cabello.

— Cada vez que haces eso me siento el niño de diez años que rogaba porque me lo cocines — dijo con una media sonrisa.

— Siempre vas a ser mi niño — contesto con una sonrisa maternal — pero bueno, basta de melancolías y vamos a la cocina.

— Está bien, pero ¿Me puedes acompañar luego a un lugar? — le pregunto y ella a entender a que se refería asintió con la cabeza.

.

Juraba por lo mas sagrado que odiaba esos lugares. Tan sombríos, serios y tristes. Pero, ¿qué más se podía esperar de un cementerio?

Se acercaron hasta el lugar en donde aparecían las placas de sus padres y hermano. Fugaku, Mikoto e Itachi Uchiha. Ahí descansaban desde hace ocho años. Hacía ocho años que no los veía ni recibía sus abrazos, ni sus consejos ni nada referente a ellos.

Recordaba como si fuera ayer el día que se fueron. Su madre, como si sintiera que iba a ser la última vez que se verían, le había hablado con el corazón en la mano.

**_Flash back_**

_Estaban todos reunidos en la sala viendo como su chofer subía todos los equipajes en el auto._

_— ¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros hijo? — le pregunto Mikoto._

_— Si mamá, no puedo dejar mis estudios e irme así porque si._

_— Yo sé hijo que ya estás preparado para eso — dijo mirándolo con amor — prométeme que vas a ser un buen hombre y vas a ser feliz — agrego con una mirada que Sasuke no pudo descifrar._

_— Por supuesto mamá, ustedes se encargan de hacerme un buen hombre y me ayudan a ser feliz también — agrego confundido._

_— Eres igual a tu padre. Y lo que me deja más feliz es que se que vas a ser un excelente hombre y que nunca vas a olvidar que todos somos iguales, no importa de la familia o el dinero que tengamos. Que eso te quede claro hijo._

_— Por supuesto mamá, el día que me veas que se me suba el humo a la cabeza solo dímelo — lo dijo en una sonrisa y su madre comenzó a lagrimear._

_— Estas tan grande hijito mío — dijo abrazándolo._

_— Ay mamá todavía no nos fuimos y ya estas llorando — dijo burlón Itachi. — vamos que se nos hace tarde, ya deja el bebito._

_Sasuke le mando una mirada envenenada a su hermano._

_Se dirigieron todos hasta la puerta principal y vieron lo cargado que estaba el auto. Parecía que en vez de quince días se iban a ir por toda la vida._

_— Bueno hijo, queda todo en tus manos — le dijo su padre — ya sabes que cualquier cosa tienes a Tsunade que ya sabe cómo se maneja todo y no te olvides que puedes llamarme cuando me necesites, solo trata de acordarte la diferencia horaria no va a ser cosa que me llames a la madrugada — agrego con una media sonrisa._

_— No te preocupes papá, dejas todo en buenas manos._

_— Confío en ti hijo — agrego dándole una palmada y se fue a despedirse de Tsunade._

_— Te voy a extrañar mucho hijo. Cuídate y pórtate bien — dijo su madre y Sasuke solo rodó los ojos — se feliz hijo y encuentra a la mujer que sepa entenderte y cuidarte de por vida. No pienses en lo malo, siempre las cosas feas nos hacen crecer. La vida no es justa amorcito, pero hay que aprender a vivir así. Tú ya sabes que siempre vamos a estar contigo, jamás te olvidaremos y tú no nos olvides tampoco. — concluyo dándole un beso en la frente y un fuerte abrazo distinto a todos los que le había dado antes. Sasuke sintió un nudo en el pecho y se aferro a ella fuertemente. — te amo hijo._

_— Y yo a ti mamá — le dio el ultimo abrazo._

_Itachi se acercó a su hermano._

_— Si quieres hacer una fiesta procura que no rompan nada — dijo en un murmullo — mamá se molestaría si su jarrón de la dinastía Ming no estuviera cuando regrese._

_Sasuke negó con la cabeza, su hermano siempre tan ocurrente._

_Se fueron hacia el auto y éste arranco para dejarlos en su destino. Esa fue la última vez que los vio con vida y la ultima que estuvieron juntos como familia._

**_Fin del flash back_**

— No me voy a poder acostumbrar nunca — dijo Sasuke con un nudo en la garganta.

— Luego de la tormenta, siempre sale el sol — respondió Tsunade.

Se arrodillo frente las lapidas y dejo una flor arriba de cada una. Echo un vistazo por última vez y se dirigió hacia su auto con Tsunade pisándole los talones.

.

.

.

— Jin Haruno, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no tienes que andar descalzo por la casa? — dijo Sakura con voz "enojada" a su hijo — sabes que puedes enfermarte o lastimarte con algo.

— Lo siento mama — dijo bajando la cabeza.

— Está bien, pero que sea la última vez — aviso sentándolo y empezando a colocarle las zapatillas.

— Te prometo — dijo mostrándole su palma en alto — ¿Hoy vas a estar todo el día conmigo? — pregunto con los ojitos brillantes.

— Si amor, hoy voy a estar todo el día contigo.

— ¡Hurra! — Exclamo y empezó a dar pequeños saltitos sentado — ¿podemos ir al parque?

— Si, podemos ir al parque. Pero prométeme que te vas a quedar junto a mí y no vas a salir corriendo solo.

— Si mami, no me voy a hacerlo.

— Anda vamos a cambiarnos — le dijo con una sonrisa.

Fueron hasta la habitación y comenzó a cambiar a Jin. A su corta edad era un niño muy inteligente, a veces daba respuestas que hasta a Sakura misma la asombraba. Sabía que era una madre sobre protectora pero no podía evitarlo, él era su vida y si algo le pasaba moriría. Jin era de esos niños que con su inocencia lograban sacarle una sonrisa hasta al más duro. Era encantador y muy comprador, claro que eso lo decía la mayoría no solo ella por ser su madre.

— Vamos, vamos, vamos— exclamo el niño tirando de la mano de su madre con la suya pequeñita.

Salieron del edificio y caminaron dos calles abajo que era donde quedaba la gran plaza. Estaban en un barrio humilde, pero tenían todo muy cerca y no estaban lejos de la parte lujosa de la ciudad.

Al llegar Jin la miro y le indico que iba a deslizarse por el tobogán. Luego de decirle que tenga mucho cuidado y se cuidara Sakura lo dejo ir hasta allí. Claro que se quedó muy cerca de él por las dudas.

A su alrededor estaba lleno de familias sonrientes. Los niños jugando felizmente y los padres abrazándose y dándose muestras de cariño. Sintió un pinchazo de dolor en el corazón.

Antes cuando era pequeña, sus padres la llevaban junto con Karin al parque más cercano de su casa en Konoha una vez por semana. Les decían que los domingos era para estar con la familia y eso siempre se mantuvo hasta aun cuando falleció su padre.

Kizashi sufría del corazón y nunca se atendió ni se cuido. Había tenido varias recaídas pero no le dio importancia, hasta que un infarto se lo llevo. Esos días fueron muy difíciles para las hermanas. Su madre fue la que más sufrió pero se mostraba fuerte ante ellas. Claro que Sakura la escuchaba llorar todos los días. Perder a alguien a quien amas es muy difícil y aun más cuando planificas toda una vida junto a esa persona.

Al pasar los años, Mebuki no fue la misma. Si bien era igual de cariñosa con ellas, se notaba que ya no era aquella sonriente mujer, como la conocía todo el mundo. En sus últimos años de vida había perdido mucho peso. Tuvieron que obligarla a que fuera a un hospital y cuando por fin lograron que asista a la consulta el mundo de Sakura se volvió a desmoronar otra vez. Le habían diagnosticado cáncer fulminante. Estaba tan avanzado que ya no podían hacer nada por ella. Comenzaron a hacerle la quimioterapia, pero su madre se rehusaba a mejorarse. Decía que era una carga para ellas y que dejen que se vaya en paz. Esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Su madre se dejo morir y se fue a un lugar mejor junto a su padre.

Les costó muchísimo asimilar la perdida de sus padres en menos de cinco años. Pero no tuvieron otra opción que acostumbrarse a vivir con su recuerdo y saber que estaban con ellas para protegerlas.

— Quiero ir a la hamaca —A Sakura la saco de sus pensamientos su hijo tocándole la pierna.

— Muy bien, vamos — exclamo.

Lo coloco en la sillita de la hamaca y comenzó a columpiarlo. La risa de Jin le llenaba el alma y le daba el empuje para seguir adelante y no ahogarse en la tristeza.

Su vida no fue color de rosas. Pero junto con su hermana trataron de salir adelante. Ambas eran felices a su manera, se tenían la una a la otra y además estaba Suigetsu que acompañaba y amaba mucho a Karin y también estaba Jin que hacía que su vida se llene de dicha y felicidad.

Jin tenía el mismo color de ojos que Sakura de un verde intenso como un par de jades, su cabello era de un color caoba, era un niño extrovertido y charlatán, diferente a su madre que era mas tímida.

Sakura había quedado embarazada a los veinte años y lo tuvo a los veintiuno. Fue una gran sorpresa el enterarse que estaba embarazada. Pero esa noticia fue tan bien recibida tanto por ella como por Naruto, su padre.

— ¿Qué hace esta preciosura aquí? — dijo una gruesa voz sacándola de sus recuerdos.

— ¿Lee? — pregunto girándose y ver la cara de su amigo.

— ¿Cómo estás? — pregunto.

— Muy bien, ¿y tú?

— Perfectamente — dijo con su brillante sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo está este niño? — pregunto parando la hamaca en donde se columpiaba Jin y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas.

— Lee para, no me toques — dijo Jin serio.

— Jin — lo reprendió Sakura.

A Lee lo conocía gracias a su hermana. Ambos eran compañeros de trabajo y se lo presento una vez que fue junto a ella. La verdad es que entablaron una muy buena relación desde el principio. Era un hombre muy divertido y simpático. Desde ese entonces que eran muy buenos amigos. El único detalle es que a Jin no le agradaba ni un poquito, no quería que se acerque ningún hombre a ella, a no ser que sea Suigetsu, era muy celoso.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar un helado? — propuso e instantáneamente Jin miro a su madre con ojitos brillosos. _Gracias Lee,_ pensó interiormente Sakura.

— Sabes que no me gusta que coma porquerías Lee — lo regaño la mujer.

— Solo es un helado Saku, no le va a pasar nada por eso. — dijo y sonrió triunfal, sabía que había ganado.

Sakura bajo a Jin del columpio y se dirigieron hacia la heladería más cercana. Pidieron sus helados y se fueron a sentar en las sillas que había afuera del local.

Hablaron de trivialidades y se reían del enchastre que estaba haciendo el pequeño. Tenía tanto las manos como el rostro lleno de chocolate. Una vez que termino Sakura se lo llevo al tocador para limpiarle todo lo que se había ensuciado.

— Pareces un cavernícola hijo, ¿Volveremos al babero para todo? — le pregunto Sakura, mientras Jin hacia muecas graciosas en el espejo.

— Es un niño precioso — dijo una voz a su lado. Cuando miro en esa dirección había una señora de unos cincuenta años con gesto amable.

— Muchas gracias — le contesto.

— ¿Es su hijo? — pregunto curiosa.

— Si — contesto Sakura con una sonrisa.

— Es muy hermoso. ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

— Jin — le respondió el pequeño mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

— Es un nombre tan lindo como tú. — agrego tocándole la manito y en respuesta Jin le dedico una sonrisa compradora.

—¿Tu como te llamas? — le pregunto con su dulce voz. La señora lo miraba embelesada, como si Jin le hiciera acordar a alguien.

— Tsunade, me llamo Tsunade — le contesto.

— Mucho gusto, soy Jin — le dijo extendiendo su mano a modo de saludo. Tsunade lo miro atónita y largo una fuerte carcajada.

— Eres encantador — respondió entruchándole la mano. — te felicito tienes un hijo hermoso — agrego mirando a Sakura

— Gracias, Tsunade— san — le contesto alzando a Jin en sus brazos.

— No hay por qué… — dejo la frase inconclusa.

— Sakura. Ese es mi nombre — le dijo con una sonrisa.

— Mucho gusto en conocerte Sakura. Adiós — dijo Tsunade y se despidió saludándolos con la mano.

Luego de unos instantes se dirigieron de nuevo a su mesa.

— Existen personas amargadas y encima mandonas — exclamo Lee con las manos en el aire.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — pregunto Sakura sentando a Jin en la sillita para bebes.

— Recién vino un hombre a exigir que lo atendieran rápido. La pobre empleada se estaba volviendo loca cobrando y sirviendo los pedidos a la vez.

— Quizás estaba apurado.

— Se cree superior porque tiene dinero, eso es. Igualmente esa no es justificación para tratar así a las personas — dijo luego de unos momentos.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Sakura y Jin se despidieron de Lee y fueron a su departamento, donde seguro Karin y Suigetsu los estarían esperando.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontraron con una escena muy cómica. Suigetsu estaba arriba de la mesa y Karin corriendo de un lado para el otro. Sakura tenía una ceja levantada y una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡Cuidado Sakura! ¡Protege a Jin! — gritaba su cuñado — ¡salva tu vida!

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto.

— ¡Hay una maldita cucaracha! — grito a todo pulmón Suigetsu.

Sakura no soporto más y estallo en carcajadas. Suigetsu era un hombre grande y musculoso y estaba gritando como loco porque había una cucaracha dando vueltas en la casa. Se escucharon unas risitas y vio que Jin se divertía tanto como ella. Cerca de ellos visualizo al pequeño insecto que perseguía Karin, en un acto de agilidad levanto su pie y justo lo bajo cuando el asqueroso insecto pasaba por debajo de este, terminando con su vida. Jin vio lo que sucedió y comenzó a aplaudir el acto. Karin suspiro de alivio y Suigetsu se bajo de la mesa acercándose hacia ellos.

— Gracias, gracias, gracias. Voy a estar toda la vida agradecido — dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo a Sakura — ¡ouch! — exclamo refregándose la nuca — ¿Por qué me pegas amor?

— Por tarado. No me puedes hacer esa escena por un maldito insecto Suigetsu Hozuki — lo regaño su esposa.

— Pero cielo, sabes que le tengo miedo a esos asquerosos seres vivos — dijo dándole un beso en el cuello.

— No tienes cura, Suigetsu — concluyo Karin y le saco a Jin de brazos de Sakura, mientras se iba a la cocina.

— No es mi culpa que me horroricen esos bichos, ¿no? — pregunto con inocencia. Sakura en respuesta solo se encogió de hombros.

— Ya te dije que odio que trates a las personas así, Sasuke — lo regaño Tsunade una vez que llegaron a la mansión.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Estaba ahí parada sin hacer nada — le dijo Sasuke justificándose, poniendo el pote de helado que habían comprado arriba de la mesa.

— La pobre vendedora estaba sola, no podía hacer todo a la vez. Ya no se qué hacer contigo — dijo acercándose a él y sirviendo el postre — hoy vi al niño más lindo desde que naciste tu — le dijo.

— ¿Y? — pregunto de mala gana

— Estaba con su madre, era precioso. Jin me dijo que se llama.

Iba a seguir hablando pero el timbre sonó en toda la casa. Tsunade fue rápidamente a atender. En esa gran mansión solo vivían los dos. Antes, cuando su familia aun estaba allí tenían muchos empleados, pero cuando paso el accidente Sasuke despidió a todos y solo quedaron Tsunade y él.

— ¡Primito! — lo saludo Matsuri dándole un abrazo, pero rápidamente Sasuke se aparto.

— Sabes que no me gustan los abrazos, Matsuri — le dijo serio.

— Con esa cara de amargado pareces de cincuenta — respondió sacándole la lengua.

— Basta de discutir ustedes dos — los regaño Tsunade entrando a la cocina con los tíos de Sasuke detrás de ella.

— Hola Sasuke — lo saludo Rin.

— Hola — les dijo haciendo un asentimiento de cabeza saludando a ambos.

— Vamos a la sala, hay helado — aviso Tsunade cortando el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

Obito y Rin Uchiha eran sus tíos y Matsuri era su hija. Era la única familia viva que le quedaba. Obito era el hermano de su padre. Cuando era pequeño, Matsuri y Sasuke se llevaban muy bien, él le tenía un cariño muy profundo en ese momento, pero luego todo se termino. Obito trataba de acercarse a Sasuke, tanto como Rin, pero él simplemente no quería la lastima de ellos. Sabía que ellos también habían sufrido mucho por la pérdida de su familia. Pero nadie estaba en su lugar y no sabían cómo se sentía, solo Tsunade.

— ¿Cómo va la empresa Sasuke? — pregunto Rin.

— Muy bien, estamos por realizar más hoteles— contesto con voz cansada.

— Me alegro que todo vaya bien — agrego y otro silencio se hizo presente en la sala.

Estuvieron así varios minutos, solo se escuchaba el ruido de las cucharas chocando con el recipiente en donde tenían el helado. Matsuri hablaba de moda con Tsunade. Obito y Rin charlaban de algo y Sasuke estaba ahí sentado mirando a un punto fijo sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Sonó su móvil y largo un cansado suspiro al ver quien me llamaba. Dejó el helado encima de la mesa y se retiro hasta su estudio.

— ¿Qué quieres Sayuri? — pregunto con voz seria.

_— Hola Sasukito, te extraño_ — dijo tratando que su voz sonara sensual.

— Yo no — dijo cortante — dime para qué llamas y deja de molestar de una vez.

_— Yo se que si me extrañas cariño. Estoy en casa aburrida, completamente desnuda esperando por ti, quiero volver a sentirte Sasuke _— le dijo y la verdad le Sasuke sintió dio repugnancia. ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo para terminar acostándose con ella?

— Puedes esperar todo el tiempo del mundo, nunca más se va a repetir eso. Adiós — y colgó.

Sayuri Yakushi era la hija de un importante empresario con quien tenía un contrato millonario entre las empresas, Kabuto Yakushi. Era una mujer atractiva, pero no era hermosa. Se habían visto en varias ocasiones, hasta que en una cena logro convencerlo e irse juntos a pasar la noche. De todas las mujeres con las que estuvo, aquella era la más pesada. Al menos las otras entendían que solo era una noche, pero Sayuri insistía en querer algo, que nunca lo iba a tener.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — pregunto Matsuri entrando al estudio.

— ¿No lo estás haciendo ya? — le devolvió la pregunta mirándola fijamente

— Sasuke, por dios mírate. Eres un desconocido para mí. ¿Dónde dejaste a mi primo dulce, cariñoso y compresivo?

— Matsuri, ese Sasuke murió hace ocho años junto a mis padres y mi hermano — le contesto duramente.

— No sirve de nada ser así, solo vas a lograr quedarte solo.

— Es lo que quiero. ¿Me puedes dejar solo?

— No eres el único que sufre. Sé que tú tienes la peor parte, pero yo también me crié junto a ellos. — dijo Matsuri elevando su tono de voz.

— No sabes nada. Tú tienes el amor de tus padres junto a ti. Ellos te dicen que haces bien o mal, te aconsejan. ¿Y yo? Yo no los tengo junto a mí, tengo que conformarle con llevarles flores a sus lapidas — le grito furioso yendo hacia su habitación.

Cuando paso por la sala, su tíos y Tsunade lo miraban serios. Creyó haber visto lágrimas en los ojos de Rin, pero no se preocupo por sacarse esa duda. Llegó hasta su cuarto y cerró con seguro la puerta, se acostó en se cama y pensó en los momentos felices que pasó junto a su familia.

— Secretaria presidencial de la Corporación Uchiha, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? — pregunto Sakura educadamente a través del teléfono.

_— Pásame con Sasuke_ — dijo una voz chillona en tono demandante.

— Lo lamento, pero el señor Uchiha está en una reunión importante va a ser imposible que pueda atenderla.

_— ¿Sabes con quien estás hablando?_ — le dijo con tono enojado. _Una más del montón_, pensó.

— Discúlpeme, pero no lo sé — dijo girando sus ojos y envolviendo el cable del teléfono entre sus dedos.

_— Soy Sayuri Yakushi, así que mejor que me atienda_ — demando.

— Lo lamento, pero eso no va a poder ser. Si quiere puede dejarme un mensaje y yo se lo comunico o pido una cita para hablar con él.

_— Yo no necesito sacar citas. Adiós_ —y colgó.

_Qué carácter,_ pensó Sakura. Estaba acostumbrada a atender a ese tipo de mujeres. Sasuke Uchiha también tenía fama de mujeriego. Pero solo eran mujeres de turno, nunca se le conoció ninguna pareja estable, solo conquistas. Era el soltero más codiciado en el ámbito empresarial y todas las revistas lo hacían saber, estaba en el ranking de los hombres jóvenes y solteros más apuestos. Pero con el carácter que tenía dudaba que alguna mujer decente lo soporte.

— ¿Cómo estás? — pregunto la voz de Ino sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

— Renegando con las mujeres del jefe — le dijo risueña.

— Ohh, que pesadas — dijo con burla — ten — le dio un sobre — es la invitación para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kotaro.

— Muchas gracias — le dijo abriendo el sobre y sacando la tarjetita para afuera — Jin se va a poner muy feliz.

— Kotaro también cuando lo vea — agrego Ino.

— No les pago para hacer sociales — dijo la voz dura de Sasuke — tu puesto es en administración — le dijo a Ino y ella rápidamente se fue — ¿Alguna novedad? — pregunto mirando a Sakura.

— Llamo Sayuri Yakushi — dijo Sakura viendo su anotador en donde había apuntado su nombre — pero no quiso dejarle ningún mensaje. — vio como un suspiro salía de los labios de Sasuke.

— Si vuelve a llamar ni te molestes en pasármela. — dijo Sasuke y cerro de un portazo la puerta de su oficina.

.

Para Sakura esa tarde estuvo movida. Llamaban a cada rato los grandes empresarios para pedir una reunión con su jefe. Él era uno de los empresarios más importantes y más poderosos también. Tener algún tipo de contacto con él y cerrar algún contrato establecía ingresos y prestigio asegurado. En su tiempo libre comenzó a mirar que se podía hacer en una fiesta de cumpleaños para un niño que cumplía tres años. No faltaba mucho para el cumpleaños de Jin y quería festejárselo, no una fiesta muy grande porque no tenían suficiente dinero ni tampoco mucho espacio en el departamento, pero no quería que la fecha pasara sin festejarle algo. Estaba en eso cuando unas largas y cuidadas uñas rojas comenzaron a golpear la mesada de su escritorio.

— Vengo a ver a Sasuke — dijo una voz chillona parecida a la que hoy había atendido.

— Tengo estrictas ordenes que no puedo dejar pasar a alguien, el señor Uchiha está ocupado — le dijo Sakura en tono educado y profesional.

— Yo no soy como las demás querida, así que avísale que estoy afuera. — dijo ahora golpeando su taco aguja en el suelo.

— Lo lamento, no va a poder ser.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? Soy Sayuri Yakushi y nadie me prohíbe nada — dijo elevando el tono de voz.

— Por mi puede ser hasta el mismo presidente, pero yo cumplo ordenes de mi jefe y el no puede ni quiere recibir a nadie — le explico ya con un tono cansado de voz.

— Que mal educada, esto _Sasukito_ lo va a saber — dijo chillando. Cuando vio que no le hacía caso tiro el lapicero que estaba en la punta del escritorio haciendo un ruido muy fuerte.

— ¿Pero qué hace? — le pregunto Sakura— ahora lo va a juntar usted a eso — dijo enojada.

— Es usted la empleaducha y algún día voy a ser la ama y señora de este lugar. Que no te quepan dudas simplona que lo primero que voy a hacer es despedirte — contesto con aire de suficiencia. Cuando Sakura iba a contestarle salió Sasuke de su despacho con cara de enfado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Sayuri? Creo haberte dejado claro que no quería saber nada más de ti — le dijo Sasuke con cara seria y voz dura.

_— Sasukito_, tu secretaria me trato mal. Despídela — le dijo haciendo caso omiso a lo que Sasuke le dijo anteriormente.

— Escuche todo y Sakura nunca te falto el respeto. Ella está cumpliendo las órdenes que le doy. Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer — escupió furioso

— No puedo creerlo, ¿Te pones a favor de una simplona como ella?

— No voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto. Ahora junta todo lo que tiraste — ordeno entre dientes.

— No pienso juntarlo, me la vas a pagar Sasuke. Luego de la noche tan placentera que te di — le dijo inclinándose de forma tal que se le note el escote.

— De placentera no tuvo nada — contesto él imperturbable y Sakura apretó los labios para aguantar la risa. Sayuri largo un gruñido de frustración y se fue no sin antes patear aun mas los lápices que se cayeron.

Sakura miró a su jefe y él solo rodó los ojos. Le pareció haberle visto una fugaz sonrisa. Desechó ese pensamiento rápidamente, eso era imposible, él nunca sonreía. Se levanto de su lugar y fue hasta delante del escritorio para juntar lo que se había caído. Había puesto la mayoría dentro del lapicero cuando unas manos le pasaron lo que faltaba. Miró hacia arriba y estaba ahí el gran Sasuke Uchiha de rodillas en el piso al igual que ella juntando lo que se había caído. Lo miro confundida y con los ojos como platos. Él solo se encogió de hombros y coloco los lápices restantes en el lapicero al ver que ella no tenía reacción.

— Lamento la escena — dijo Sasuke y se levanto. Sacudió sus rodillas e ingreso nuevamente a su oficina.

Sakura se quedó confundida sin asimilar lo que había pasado. Sabía que no tendría que ser nada raro que alguien la ayudara a juntar las cosas tiradas en el piso, pero en Sasuke Uchiha era muy raro. Nunca hacia ese tipo de cosas y mucho menos disculparse de alguien. En ese gesto había demostrado su parte humana, y eso le agrado.

.

Sasuke entró a su despacho confundido. Paso sus manos por su cabello varias veces. ¿Qué le había pasado ahí afuera? Sabía que había actuado correctamente porque Sakura no tiene por qué ser maltratada por nadie, pero ¿Quién lo llevo a hacer lo que hizo? Él jamás era amable con sus empleados y mucho menos se disculpaba. Pero hubo algo que lo incito a que se comporte como humano al menos una vez fuera de su hogar.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío y necesitaba despejarse. Agarro su teléfono celular y marcó a uno de sus "amigos" si es que se lo podía llamar así.

— ¿Sasori? — pregunto.

— Sasuke, amigo. ¿Cómo estás? — preguntaron del otro lado.

— Bien, necesito que salgamos — le dijo Sasuke.

— Claro, a volver a las andadas amigo. ¿Hoy por la noche?

— Si, cuanto antes mejor.

— Muy bien nos vemos en el mismo lugar de siempre a la misma hora.

— Hasta entonces.

Sasori era uno de las únicas personas con quien mantenía una relación cordial. No era su amigo, ni tampoco quería que lo fuera, pero era su compañero de salidas. Cuando sentía que su cabeza estallaría lo llamaba y arreglaban para salir.

Apretó el botón del intercomunicador y llamó a Sakura.

— Si señor — dijo Sakura una vez que entro a su oficina.

— Cancela todas las reuniones de mañana a la mañana. No voy a venir hasta la tarde — le aviso Sasuke mirándola.

— Muy bien — contesto y creyó haber visto rubor en sus mejillas. ¿Sería que lo causo por su mirada?

— Si lo deseas puedes tomarte la mañana libre también, no voy a necesitarte — aviso y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sakura.

— Gracias, señor Uchiha — le agradeció Sakura y hasta le dieron ganas de abrazarlo por la felicidad.

— Muy bien hasta mañana por la tarde. — le dijo saludándola, el reloj marcaba las 5 y era el horario en que terminaba el día laboral.

Ahí estaba ese gesto atónito otra vez, ¿Ahora que había dicho? Se pregunto Sasuke. Sakura sacudió la cabeza a ambos lados y le dedico a Sasuke una linda sonrisa y se fue.

—CONTINUARÁ—

EDITADO:03/05/2013


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

—Solo necesito a alguien como tú © Alie A Cullen.—

**Aclaraciones:** La trama original de la historia no me pertenece, es de propiedad de **Alie A Cullen**, quien concedió su permiso para esta adaptación. Cualquier copia sin el permiso de **Alie** o **mío** , se considera plagio.

Mis Ángeles

Capítulo 3

Sakura estaba mas que sorprendida por la actitud de su jefe. Primero le ayudaba a juntar las cosas que se cayeron, luego se disculpa, le da la mañana libre del día siguiente y por último, se despide con un "hasta luego".

No sabía qué sería lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero si es que Sasuke deseaba cambiar, se alegraba por él.

Se apresuro en ir al jardín y recoger a Jin, al parecer llegó un poco más temprano ya que no había nadie afuera. Se sentó en un banquito que estaba en el lugar y se puso a pensar como había cambiado su vida en esos últimos tres años. Los primero días luego de mudarse a Tokio, fueron un infierno, cuando recibió una de las peores noticias decidió dejar todo atrás y mudarse junto a su hermana. No tenía el valor suficiente para seguir viviendo en Konoha, y mucho menos vivir con el recuerdo presente de las personas que mas amó y ya no estaban con ella. Puso en riesgo tanto su salud como la de Jin.

Estaba tan shockeada que no tomó conciencia en subirse a un avión con nueve meses de embarazo, podría haber pasado cualquier cosa, pero gracias a alguien o algo no ocurrió nada y ambos llegaron en perfecto estado. Aunque el parto se adelanto y esa misma noche que se mudo nació Jin, él fue la única luz presente en la oscuridad por la que transitaba su vida.

Vio como las puertas del jardín se abrieron y de el, salía su muy sonriente hijo.

— ¡Mamita! — exclamo Jin y corrió a abrazarla.

— Cielo — Sakura correspondió a su abrazo.

— Hola Sakura–san — saludo la vocecita de Kotaro, el hijo de Ino.

— Hola Kotaro—kun, ¿Cómo estás?

— Muy bien — respondió mirando cómplice a Jin.

— Kotaro aquí estas — dijo aliviado Sai, el padre de Kotaro y marido de Ino — Hola Sakura, hola Jin — los saludo — vamos hijo — le pidió a Kotaro.

— Espera papi, tengo que pedirle algo a Sakura–san — le dijo y miro a la aludida— ¿Puede venir Jin a dormir a mi casa? — le pregunto.

— ¡Di que si mami! — exclamo Jin.

— Pero Jin, eres muy chiquito para ir a otra casa a dormir — intentó explicar Sakura y el pequeño hizo un puchero — no me mires con esa carita — le advirtió.

— Por favor Saku — pidió Kotaro juntando sus dos manos.

— Sakura, no te preocupes que lo cuidaremos como si fuera nuestro propio hijo — dijo Sai mirando la escena divertido.

— Pero mañana tienes que volver al jardín — dijo Sakura.

— Yo mismo los traigo con el auto, no te preocupes por ello. — agrego Sai y una sonrisa aparecieron en las caras de los pequeños.

Sakura suspiró y se dio por vencida. No tenía nada de malo que quiera pasar tiempo con su amiguito.

— Está bien — acepto y ambos se pusieron a saltar — pero — agregó y sus caras se volvieron serias — te vienes conmigo, te cambias y preparamos tus cosas y te llevo para la casa de Ino.

— ¡Siiiiii! — exclamaron.

Se despidieron y fueron de regreso a su casa.

Cuando llegaron ni Karin ni Suigetsu habían vuelto a la casa. Baño a Jin y le preparo la mochila con sus pertenencias para llevarlo a la casa de su amiguito. Le iba a costar mucho no poder dormir esa noche con su hijito, pero si él era feliz yendo un día con su mejor amigo, no tenía nada de malo que lo dejara ir.

Se fueron caminando hacia la casa de Ino, quienes no vivían a mas de cinco cuadras, esa era otro motivo por el cual lo dejaba quedarse allí, si sucedía algo iba a estar cerca de ella.

Una vez llegaron Sakura tocó el timbre y salió una sonriente Ino junto a Kotaro.

— ¡Frentona, Jin—kun! - los saludo.

— Pórtate bien, cualquier cosa me llamas y vengo por ti. A la hora que sea — dijo Sakura agachándose a la altura de su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente — te quiero cielo.

— Y yo a ti mamita — contesto y le dio un abrazo. Rápidamente fueron hacia adentro junto a Kotaro.

— Vamos Sakura, se queda una noche. No una semana — dijo Ino risueña.

— Nos vemos en la oficina cerda, cualquier cosa avísame — le dijo despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.

Para cuando llegó a su casa ya su hermana y su cuñado habían llegado.

— ¡Hola Sakurita! — saludo Suigetsu— ¿Y Jin?

— Se quedo en la casa de Kotaro — contesto cabizbaja.

— ¿Cómo que mi sobrino se va a quedar en otra casa a dormir? — pregunto ingresando Karin a la sala.

— Quería quedarse junto a él — se justificó Sakura.

Se quedo quieta unos momentos y la sonrisa del gato Cheshire(*) apareció en su rostro.

— Salgamos esta noche — propuso y Sakura frunció el ceño.

— Gracias, pero paso — respondió.

— Vamos Sakura, ¿Hace cuanto que no vamos a mover el cuerpecito?

— Hace mucho, pero sabes que no me gusta salir a esos lugares.

— Eres una aburrida — dijo Karin y pensó que había ganado, pero no era así — Jin está en casa de Ino y mañana no trabajas en la mañana — dijo con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

— ¿Cómo sabes?

— Yo me entero de todo hermana — respondió y Sakura se acordó que le había mandado un mensaje de texto. Maldita la hora en que le contaba todo lo que pasaba. Karin la agarró del brazo y la metió a su habitación. — tú ve a bañarte — ordeno y Sakura le hizo caso.

Cuando salió de darse una relajante ducha. Sakura vio toda su ropa distribuida encima de su cama.

— ¿Es que no tienes nada decente para ponerte? — dijo Karin, Sakura se encogió de hombros.

Karin salió de la habitación y tras unos minutos volvió a entrar con un vestido en sus manos.

— Ni pienses que me voy a poner eso — le aviso Sakura.

— Cállate — dijo y metió a Sakura en el vestido verde — si que tenias curvas. No entiendo por qué escondes este cuerpo hermoso que tienes. Más de uno va a babear por ti — Sakura la miró seria — lo siento — dijo abrazándola.

— No te preocupes — dijo tratando de restarle importancia.

— Sakura, tienes que continuar con tu vida. Tienes solo 24 años, eres muy joven y tienes derecho a divertirte.

— Lo sé Karin, pero no puedo. No puedo olvidarlo.

— No te digo que tienes que olvidarlo. Solo rehacer tu vida. Vuélvete a enamorar Sakura, se feliz con alguien más.

— Tengo a Jin.

— Sabes que eso no es suficiente. Todos en algún momento necesitamos a alguien que nos ame y nos apoye. Nos tienes a tu familia, pero no es suficiente hermana — concluyo abrazándola — anda vamos a terminar de prepararte.

Una vez que estuvieron los tres listos fueron hacia una discoteca de "categoría" como dijo Suigetsu.

— Hazme acordar que te mate por haberme traído aquí — reprocho Sakura.

— Yo sé que me quieres — dijo Karin sonriendo.

Estaban frente a uno de los clubes mas caros de la ciudad, "Bloody Mary's", había una fila interminable, pero Suigetsu se acercó directo a la puerta. Un hombre grande y serio lo vio, lo saludo y los dejo pasar.

— Esos son los favores cuando le das de comer gratis — murmuro Suigetsu divertido.

Fueron hacia la barra y pidieron unos tragos. Sakura solo bebía un refresco, por más que la mañana la tenia libre, no quería abusar con la bebida.

Sentía una mirada fija en su espalda, pero no lograba localizar de donde provenía.

Cuando pusieron la canción favorita de Karin arrastro a su marido hasta la pista y se pusieron a bailar enérgicamente. Sakura, por su parte se quedo sola sentada en la barra mirando como bailaban esos dos.

— ¿Quieres un trago, preciosa? — dijo un hombre pelirrojo y alto mirándola como algo comestible. Puaj, le dio mucha repugnancia.

— No gracias, ya tengo la mía — le dijo gritándole por encima de la música, esperaba poder espantarlo.

— ¿Por qué estás sola? — siguió preguntando.

— Estoy esperando a mis acompañantes. — contesto cortante.

— Soy Sasori — se presento extendiendo una mano.

— Mucho gusto — respondió Sakura sin estrecharle la mano. Él se hizo el tonto y subió su mano extendida hasta la barra.

— ¿No me dices el tuyo? — pregunto mirándola fijamente. Sakura rodó los ojos y sintió esa mirada nuevamente, cuando se giró para ver de dónde venía esa mirada, casi cae de espaldas.

En una esquina mirándola fijamente hacia donde estaba ella, estaba el hombre que jamás imagino encontrarse en ese lugar. Si faltaba algo era que él estuviese ahí. Por Kami que vergüenza. Lentamente se fue acercando hasta ellos, hasta quedarse entre el medio de ambas sillas.

— ¿Sakura? — pregunto escaneándola con la mirada y se notaba que estaba sorprendido

Sasuke no podía despegar la vista de su hermoso cuerpo. Lucía absolutamente hermosa, muy distinta a como la veía en la empresa todos los días. Pero ella tenía una belleza natural. Su vestido se ajustaba deliciosamente a cada curva de su cuerpo. Y su rostro era tan angelical que marcaba esa mirada verde que te llevaría al infierno. En sus mejillas se visualizaba un hermoso sonrojo que se veía aun con las pocas luces del lugar.

¿Pero que le pasaba? ¿Acaso estaba mirando a su secretaria con otros ojos?

— ¿Señor Uchiha? — medio afirmo, medio pregunto con su dulce voz.

Sasuke creyó que la bebida estaba comenzando a subírsele a la cabeza. Si definitivamente eso era lo que le estaba pasando sin lugar a dudas.

— ¿Se conocen? — pregunto Sasori.

— Es mi secretaria — contesto Sasuke sin dejar de mirarla. Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rojo, su mirada fija la ponía nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías a una secretaria tan hermosa? — dijo Sasori, mirándola fijamente llevando los ojos hasta su escote. Sakura se removió incómoda y asqueada.

Para su suerte apareció su salvación. Karin y Suigetsu venían hacia donde ella se encontraba.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Suigetsu con voz demandante. Sakura rápidamente se paró y ahí seguía la vista de Sasuke sobre ella.

— No te preocupes Suigetsu — le dijo Sakura.

— ¿No nos presentas? — pidió Sasori

— Claro, el es mi jefe — dijo Sakura, Karin elevo una ceja y Suigetsu se mantenía serio — y él es… discúlpame olvide tu nombre — dijo sinceramente y le pareció haber visto una sonrisita en los labios de Sasuke.

— Soy Sasori, pero ya me retiro — dijo y se fue rezongando.

— Así que ¿Usted es Sasuke Uchiha? — pregunto Karin.

— Si — contesto éste — usted es…

— Karin, la hermana de Sakura— se presento estrechándole la mano. — Y el es mi esposo, Suigetsu — lo presento orgullosa.

— Un gusto — se dieron un apretón de manos.

Se quedaron en esa misma posición varios minutos, sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Quieren tomar algo? Yo invito — ofreció Suigetsu a todos los presentes incluyendo a Sasuke.

— Puede que uno solo acepte, necesito estar con otro tipo de personas — contesto Sasuke y Sakura bufo en su interior. Ahí estaba otra vez su faceta de creerse superior a los demás — pero no va a pagar todo usted — le dijo mirando a Suigetsu y fueron a pedir los tragos.

Junto a Karin fueron a buscar alguna mesa libre y donde no hubiera tanto ruido para poder conversar tranquilamente.

— No me habías dicho que tu jefe era tan joven — reprocho Karin dándole codazos y guiñándole el ojo

— Por más que sea joven, si lo tratas pareciera que estás hablando con un anciano — le respondió con una sonrisa

— Lo sé, aparte es igual a todos los ricachones, se creen la gran cosa por tener fuertes cuentas bancarias — Karin giró los ojos.

— ¡Llegaron las bebidas! — exclamo Suigetsu, Sakura vio como su jefe se quedo parado detrás de Suigetsu enviándole una mirada que no pudo descifrar. ¿Los habría escuchado?

Se sentaron en la mesa de cuatro. Sakura estaba al lado de Karin y tenía en frente a Sasuke.

— Si interrumpo su salida solo díganmelo — dijo serio Sasuke.

— No se preocupe Señor Uchiha, no interrumpe absolutamente nada, es bueno juntarnos con otro tipo de gente. — dijo Sakura usando su comentario anterior. Pero cuando dijo esas palabras se arrepintió, por más que no estén en la empresa, él seguía siendo su jefe y no podía ser grosera con él.

— Puede llamarme Sasuke, Sakura. No estamos en la empresa y si tiene razón a veces es bueno variar el ambiente — dijo mirándola seriamente y tanto él como ella se sorprendieron por sus palabras.

Después de eso no volvieron a hablar. Empezaron a conversar con Karin temas sobre el restaurant y Suigetsu y… Sasuke, que raro era para ella llamarlo así, estaban muy entretenidos hablando de… algo. Por más que no se reía, al contrario de Suigetsu. Esa faceta de Sasuke le agradaba, había dejado un poco de lado al arrogante de la empresa para parecer un hombre de su edad, claro que solo un poco de lado. Si bien se notaba que estaba tenso y rígido, estaba más despreocupado que en la corporación Uchiha. Sakura miro su reloj y ya eran las tres de la mañana. Pensaba en que Jin ya estaría durmiendo y ella no le había leído su libro de cuentos.

— Esa mirada quiere decir que extrañas mucho a Jin— le dijo su hermana.

— No puedo evitarlo, todas las noches duermo con él y hoy no va a ser así. — dijo algo nostálgica.

— No seas melodramática Sakura — dijo Karin riéndose. Sakura miro hacia adelante y vio que Sasuke la miraba fijamente.

Tras pasar media hora mas decidieron irse tanto ellos como Sasuke.

— Hasta luego Sakura, nos vemos en la empresa —saludo Sasuke con la misma voz dura de siempre.

— Adiós… Sasuke — se despidió ella también. Sasuke le dio una última mirada y fue en busca de auto.


	5. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

—Solo necesito a alguien como tú © Alie A Cullen.—

Aclaraciones: La trama original de la historia no me pertenece, es de propiedad de Alie A Cullen, quien concedió su permiso para esta adaptación. Cualquier copia sin el permiso de Alie o mío , se considera plagio.

Mis Ángeles

Capítulo 4

Sakura despertó a las doce del mediodía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se levantaba a esa hora. Miro a su alrededor y faltaba el cuerpo de su hijo junto al suyo. Se acercó al teléfono y marcó a la casa de Ino, claro que ella no estaba porque lógicamente estaba en la empresa, pero le respondió la empleada de la casa y le dijo que los niños se habían ido al jardín y estaban muy bien.

Se dio una ducha y se cambio dispuesta a ir al trabajo.

Llegó al edificio y saludo al de seguridad. Se había levantado de muy buen humor y no sabía por qué motivo.

— Tu hijo es un santo — Le dijo Ino una vez que Sakura se ubicó en su lugar de trabajo — se porto de mil maravillas.

— Me alegra escucharte decir eso.

— No sabía que entrabas tarde hoy.

— El señor Uchiha me dio la mañana libre. — contesto acomodando unos papeles.

— Eso es raro — dijo y vieron como salía del ascensor el dueño de toda la corporación — mejor me voy, hablamos luego — dijo Ino yendo hacia la administración.

— Buenas tardes, Sakura — saludo Sasuke mirándola fijamente. Era la tercera vez consecutiva que la saludaba, eso era bueno ¿cierto? — necesito que venga a mi despacho ahora mismo — ordeno.

Entraron a la oficina y Sasuke le indico un gesto que se sentara — Quiero agradecerte y no me mires como si tuviera otra cabeza por hacer eso, sinceramente lo pase muy bien ayer y tienes una familia muy encantadora. — le dijo caminando de una punta a la otra en su oficina, ella lo seguía con la mirada desde donde se encontraba.

— No hay nada que agradecer . Agradezco su gesto — dijo y él se fue a sentar a la silla presidencial.

— Le queda bien el cabello suelto — dijo y Sakura lo miro sorprendida y ruborizada para variar. — ¿Me traes un café? Se me parte la cabeza — pidió con tono amable cambiando de tema rápidamente.

Salió de la oficina a buscar lo pedido junto a un vaso de agua. Se lo llevo y lo tomo. Así transcurrió el resto de la tarde, sin casi trabajo por hacer. Cuando dieron las cinco Sakura fue a buscar a su hijo.

— ¡Mamita! — lo abrazo su hijo cuando la vio, Sakura lo alzó por los aires — te extrañe — exclamo.

— Y yo a ti hijito — le dijo.

Saludaron a la maestra y le agradeció a Sai por haber cuidado a Jin.

— ¿Por qué tienes esa cara Sasuke? — pregunto Tsunade cuando llegó a la mansión.

— Me duele mucho la cabeza es todo. — le dijo masajeándose las sienes.

— A ti solo se te ocurre ir a una discoteca un lunes — lo regaño como la segunda madre que era.

Ir a esa discoteca fue una de las mejores cosas que hizo en mucho tiempo. Lo ayudo a despejar dudas y a conocer a personas simpáticas como Suigetsu y Karin. Pero el comentario de Sakura: "pareciera que tratas con un anciano" que le había dicho a su hermana cuando llevaron las bebidas, había sido hiriente. Estaba consciente que más de uno pensaba lo mismo, pero escuchar salir de sus labios esa frase le cayó como un balde de agua helada.

Esa muchacha iba a sacarle canas verdes, no dejaría que le preocupara tanto lo que diga ni tampoco lo que haga. Su trato iba a ser estrictamente profesional como venía siendo hasta ahora.

Le dejaste que te llame Sasuke, le recordó su mente y tenía razón. Ni él mismo sabía de donde salió tanta confianza para pedirle que lo llamara por su nombre a secas.

— Ve a acostarte Sasuke, necesitas descansar. Enseguida te llevo un té con unos calmantes —dijo Tsunade y automáticamente le hizo caso.

Llegó a su habitación y se dejo caer en la cama. Una mirada verde hizo acto de presencia en sus sueños. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella, sea como sea.

Habían pasado varias semanas y todo seguía igual. La empresa iba viento en popa y Sasuke era el mismo de siempre. Había logrado sacar de sus pensamientos a su secretaria y no se la había vuelto a cruzar en ningún otro lado que no sea la corporación.

Hoy se había levantado con un dolor muy fuerte en la garganta y en la cabeza. Hacía varias semanas que el dolor era persistente, pero no quería ir a una clínica donde le recetarían los analgésicos que ya estaba tomando. Seguramente le dirían que estaba trabajando en exceso, pero no podía descuidar la empresa.

—Señor Uchiha — llamo Sakura desde los intercomunicadores.

— Si — dijo con voz áspera mientras se masajeaba la frente.

— El señor Sasori esta aquí — le aviso y le dio la señal para que lo haga pasar.

Sasori desde que había visto a Sakura en la discoteca había ido cientos de veces, la verdad era que cansaba y dudaba que su secretaria le diera alguna chance. Disfrutaba ver las frustraciones de su "amigo", nunca le había costado tanto conquistar a una mujer. Pero claro Sakura era bien distinta a las demás.

— Esa mujer sí que es dura de cazar, amigo — dijo Sasori cuando entro al despacho.

— Te dije desde un principio que no ibas a poder con ella — comento.

— No entiendo como nunca me dijiste que tenías a este bombón como secretaria.

— No la trates como algo comestible.

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa eso? — pregunto curioso.

— No me importa, solo que es mi empleada y no me gusta que la llames así, es todo — dijo restándole importancia. Pero Sasori lo miraba de forma acusadora.

— ¿Ahora te gustan las pelirrosas? — sabia a donde quería llegar con esa pregunta

— Hmp — musito y escucho como sonó el intercomunicador — ¿si Sakura?

— Tengo los papeles que me pidió, ¿se los llevo?

— Claro, ven ahora — le ordeno.

A los pocos minutos se escucho un golpeteo en la puerta, Sasuke le indicó que entrara. Sasori la miraba embobado y él le quería pegar por mirarla de esa forma.

— Tome, señor Uchiha — dijo pasándole las planillas.

— ¿Sales esta noche preciosa? — le pregunto Sasori, Sakura rodo los ojos.

— Ya le dije que para usted salgo hoy, mañana, pasado y dentro de veinte años — le contesto enfadada.

— Yo se que mueres por salir conmigo — dijo Sasori usando su voz sensual.

— Espere sentado señor, se va a cansar de esperar ese día — agrego y cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke los estaba observando serio y con una ceja levantada su rostro se ruborizo — lo siento señor, yo…

— No te preocupes, de vez en cuando está bueno que una mujer le diga que no. Puedes retirarte — le dijo, ella solo asintió y se marcho.

— ¿Disfrutas esto?

— No sabes cuánto — respondió.

— Me largo — dijo y se fue echando humo.

Sasuke siguió unas horas más metido en la oficina, hasta que llegaron personas importantes y tuvo que ir a las reuniones. Cada hora que pasaba se sentía peor, ahora comenzaba a sudar y a darle escalofríos. Cuando dieron las cinco por fin se podía ir para casa, pero cuando se levanto todo se le dio vueltas y tuvo que sentarse otra vez. Llamó a Sakura como pudo. Estaba con la cabeza recostada en el escritorio, sin ser capaz de mover un musculo ni hacer algún movimiento. A lo lejos escucho como la puerta se abría.

—Señor Uchiha — exclamo sorprendida Sakura llegando rápido hasta donde se encontraba — ¿Qué le sucede? — pregunto pero Sasuke no era capaz de responderle.

Sintió una pequeña mano fría en su frente, miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieron su cuerpo.

— Está volando en fiebre — murmuro preocupada — ¿Puede pararse? — pregunto, Sasuke levanto la cabeza y la miro fijo a los ojos.

— Tienes unos ojos hermosos — dijo.

— Tengo que llevarlo a su hogar — murmuro Sakura sin hacer caso a su comentario — ayúdeme, no puedo hacerlo sola — pidió.

Sasuke se levanto como pudo con ayuda de Sakura. Ella coloco un brazo de él en sus hombros y paso su brazo por su cintura. Qué bien se sentía su toque. Fueron a las rastras hasta su coche. Como era sábado la mayoría de los empleados estaban descansando, por eso la empresa se encontraba medio vacía. Sakura reviso en sus bolsillos y saco las llaves del auto. Para ser pequeña tenía una gran fuerza. Lo subió en el lado del copiloto y ella en el del conductor.

— ¿Cuál es su dirección? —pregunto. Pero él era incapaz de responderle.

Iba dormitando en todo el viaje hasta que sintió como el auto se detuvo frente a algún lugar. Sakura bajo del auto y fue hasta el lado del copiloto para buscar a Sasuke.

Sintió su perfume muy cerca de él, inconscientemente enterró su rostro en su cuello y aspiro su aroma brevemente, era exquisito. Levanto el rostro y se fijo en sus ojos. Tenía unos ojos muy hermosos, podías ver la transparencia de su alma. Fue bajando su mirada hasta sus carnosos labios. ¿Qué se sentiría besarlos?

— Eres hermosa — le dijo sin despegar su vista de sus labios, acercando su rostro más a ellos. La respiración de Sakura se estaba volviendo irregular. Solo los separaban unos cuantos milímetros.

Moría por besar sus labios y estaba muy cerca de poder lograrlo.

¿En verdad iba a besarla? Por inercia Sakura cerro sus ojos. Cada vez sentía más cerca la respiración de Sasuke.

— ¿Necesita algo Sakura- san?—la voz de Jūgo, el guardia de seguridad del edificio, la sobresalto haciendo que se separara un poco de su jefe. ¿Por Kami que estaba a punto de hacer?

— Necesito que me ayudes a llevarlo al departamento, por favor —le pidió y él asintió.

Sakura se aseguro de cerrar y colocarle la alarma al costoso auto y ayudo a Jūgo a llevar a su jefe hasta su casa. Cuando llegaron, la mirada de confusión de su familia era indescriptible. Suigetsu ayudo a Jūgo a llevarlo hasta la habitación de Sakura.

— ¿Quién es ese hombre mami? — pregunto Jin cuando Sakura lo abrazo para saludarlo.

— ¿Qué hace tu jefe en nuestra casa Sakura?— pregunto confundida Karin.

— Estaba volando en fiebre, no sé donde vive y no me quedo otra alternativa que traerlo acá, espero que no te moleste — explico Sakura.

— Claro que no Sakura.

Cunado Jūgo y Suigetsu salieron de la habitación, Sakura les agradeció a ambos y fue con Jin en brazos hasta la recamara luego de haber llamado al médico. Al llegar noto que Sasuke dormía profundamente. Dejo a Jin en el suelo, no sin antes decirle que haga silencio, fue hasta el baño a buscar una toalla para humedecerla para así poder bajarle la fiebre al inesperado paciente. Una vez que hizo todo eso volvió a la habitación , vio que Jin se había sentado al lado de él y lo miraba curioso.

— No estoy haciendo ruido, mamita —dijo en un murmullo.

— Muy bien hijo — le respondió Sakura.

Le tocó la frente y efectivamente todavía tenía fiebre, le paso el paño húmedo, Sasuke se sobresalto pero no se despertó. Así estuvo una media hora hasta que logro que se le bajara. Alzo a Jin en sus brazos y se fueron hasta la cocina dejando descansar a Sasuke.

— ¿Está mejor? —pregunto Suigetsu alistándose para ir a trabajar.

— Al menos ya no tiene fiebre.

— ¿Te vas a poder arreglar sola? — pregunto Karin, Sakura solo asintió — me quedaría contigo pero sabes lo lleno que esta el restaurant los sábados — agrego.

— Si, ya llame al médico igualmente, no se preocupen y vayan a ganar mucho dinero.

— Bueno cielo, ¿Quieres comer? —le pregunto Sakura a Jin, cuando se quedaron solos.

— ¡Siiii!

Se encontraban cocinando pasta además de una sopa para Sasuke, ya que el médico le había dicho que tenía gripe, cuando comenzó a sonar un celular. Sakura se dirigió hacía donde provenía el sonido descubriendo el aparato en el saco de Sasuke, dudo en atender la llamada, hasta que apretó el botón.

— ¿Hola?

_— Perdón, ¿es el celular de Sasuke?_ —preguntaron del otro lado del teléfono.

— Si, ¿De parte de? — volvió a preguntar Sakura.

_— Soy Tsunade, ¿Por qué no me responde él? ¿Quién habla ahí?_—dijo la otra voz confundida. Le sonaba conocida su voz pero no sabía de dónde.

— Lo lamento, soy Sakura, su secretaria. El Señor Uchiha no puede atenderla porque está enfermo. — explicó.

_—¡¿Cómo que está enfermo?!¡¿Qué le paso a mi niño?!_ — pregunto atropelladamente. ¿Quién era esa mujer? Hasta donde sabía, los padres de Sasuke habían perdido la vida en un accidente de crucero.

— No se preocupe señora, él está bien solo se encuentra descansando ahora — dijo.

_— Dígame la dirección y lo paso a buscar_ — exigió.

— No tiene por qué venir hasta aquí, apenas se recomponga vuelve hacia su casa. Le prometo que cualquier cosa me comunico con usted — la tranquilizo.

_— Por favor no se olvide de llamarme, lo quiero como a un hijo. Gracias por cuidar de él. Hasta luego_ — dijo y se despidió.

Sasuke sentía como si estuviera flotando por los aires, envuelto en un clima caluroso. Estaba muy cómodo en donde sea que se encontraba y había un exquisito aroma. Sintió un pequeño estremecimiento pero no era capaz de abrir sus ojos, estaba muy cansado y solo quería dormir.

Podrían haber pasado horas, días o meses. No era consciente de nada de lo que pasaba alrededor. Escucho muy lejanamente el sonido de su celular. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se sintió desorientado. No tenía idea en donde estaba. Lo último que recordaba era estar con Sakura en su oficina y luego en el auto a punto de besarla. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, no podría haber querido besarla, estaría delirando por la fiebre. Sí, eso tenía que ser. Escucho que la puerta se abría pero no ingreso nadie a la habitación.

— Abrió los ojitos señor extraño —Sasuke se sobresalto al ver a un niño. ¿De dónde había salido? — mami dice que esta enfermito, ¿Es vedad? — pregunto trepándose a la cama sentándose a su lado mirándolo con esos ojos verdes, ¿Seria el sobrino de Sakura?

— Si estoy enfermo al parecer — le contesto Sasuke con una sonrisa, era muy gracioso como hablaba y los gestos que hacía. —¿Cómo te llamas? — le pregunto.

— Soy Jin— se presento extendiendo su manita — ¿Usted? — pregunto curioso.

— Soy Sasuke — le respondió estrechando su pequeña mano con gracia.

— ¿Te gusta _Pokemon_? —pregunto Jin con los ojitos brillosos. Sasuke no sabía de que le hablaba.

— Lo siento, no sé que es — le dije sintiéndose un ignorante por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

— ¿No sabes? Es mi anime favorito — dijo asombrado Jin cubriéndose la boca con sus manos. Ese niño le caía bien, hacia que sonriera sin darse cuenta con lo espontáneo que era — Si mi tío te escucha te daría un coscorrón — dijo divertido.

— Entonces será mejor que no escuche — respondió burlón.

Estuvieron unos minutos hablando, Jin le conto que su libro favorito era el Principito porque también era el favorito de su papá. También le dijo que la comida de su mami era la más rica y que también su madre era la "más linda del mundo" como se lo dijo él. Sasuke no paraba de sonreír, junto a ese pequeño habrá sonreído más que lo que sonrió en un año. Tenía la carita ovalada y unos simpáticos cachetes. Tenía el cabello caoba y los ojos verdes como Sakura, de seguro era el hijo de su hermana.

— Jin — se escucho la voz de Sakura llamando al pequeño.

— Estoy en la habitación — respondió Jin con una sonrisita.

Unos pasos que se aproximaban y cuidadosamente la cabeza de Sakura apareció en la puerta.

— Jin lo despertaste — lo regañó —disculpe señor Uchiha, no quería que se despierte. —dijo Sakura lamentándose.

— No te molestes Sakura no me despertó — le respondió Sasuke con la voz un poco ronca.

— ¿Está mejor? — pregunto alzando a Jin en brazos, éste rápidamente escondió su pequeño rostro en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro, mirándolo fijamente. Era una imagen muy conmovedora.

— Mucho mejor. Gracias por todo, de verdad — le agradeció sinceramente.

— No tiene nada que agradecer, Señor Uchiha, cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo —Sasuke estaba hartándose que usara tanto formalismo, no estaban trabajando.

— Llámame Sasuke. No estamos en la oficina Sakura — le pidió.

— Tengo hambre— comento Jin de pronto tocándose su pequeña barriga.

— Vamos a comer— dijo Sakura— le prepare una sopa Sasuke. ¿Prefiere comer aquí o vamos a la mesa? — pregunto.

— Puedo levantarme, así que vamos a la mesa. ¿puedo pedirte algo? — pregunto Sasuke y Sakura asintió— tutéame, me haces sentir viejo — dijo, Sakura sonrió confundida. ¿Quién era ese hombre y donde dejo a su jefe? Sinceramente no lo reconocía.

Los tres fueron rumbo a la cocina para poder cenar. Sakura preparo la mesa rápidamente, podía escuchar a Jin hablar abiertamente con Sasuke, daba la impresión que le cayó bien. Sirvió los platos y sentó a Jin en su sillita.

— Esta delicioso, mami —halago Jin. Sakura le dedico una sonrisa.

— ¿Mami? — pregunto extrañado Sasuke.

— Si, Jin es mi hijo — explico Sakura y él se atraganto con la sopa.

Sakura le sirvió un vaso de agua para que pudiera regularizar su respiración, ahora que se ponía a analizarlos se parecían mucho. Jin tenía el mismo formato de la cara de Sakura, su adorable rubor cubriendo sus mejillas y esos hermosos ojos color verde. Al principio había pensado que era hijo de la hermana de Sakura, pero se había equivocado. ¿Dónde estaba el padre de Jin? Sentía que esa respuesta no quería saberla y no sabía el motivo. Sintió un leve pinchazo en el estomago, Sakura tenía un hijo así que seguramente tenía una pareja. Trato de despejar su mente. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que sería madre, era bastante joven para tener un niño que de seguro tendría tres años. Pero se guardo todas la preguntas que se le ocurrieron, no era nadie para saber de su vida privada.

El resto de la cena paso entre preguntas de Jin y respuestas por partes de ambos. No podía dejar de observar a Sakura, verla así tan natural, comportarse como una verdadera madre hizo que recuerde a la suya. Era tan cariñosa, atenta y sobreprotectora. Se notaba que amaba infinitamente a su hijo y que para Jin no existía mejor persona que su madre, sus ojitos demostraban la adoración que sentía por ella.

Jin se notaba que era un niño muy extrovertido y "comprador" sabia como manejar su ternura para no recibir regaños. Era un niño muy inteligente.

Sasuke sentía sus ojos cansados y sus mejillas arder. De seguro el estado febril había vuelto. Tomo unas pastillas que el médico había dejado para él, estaba asombrado y muy agradecido con Sakura, se había tomado muchas molestias para con él. Pero lo que más le gustaba es que sentía que lo hacía porque quería, no por lástima.

— Gracias Sakura, de verdad que te agradezco mucho —dijo Sasuke en un murmullo mientras luchaba por no cerrar sus ojos.

— Ya te dije que no tienes nada que agradecer ¿Por qué no vas a dormir? Se te nota muy cansado

— Tengo que regresar a mi casa.

— No te puedes ir así, no hay problema en que te quedes — le ofreció Sakura con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

— Si me sintiera mejor te discutiría, pero me siento muy mal. Gracias otra vez —dijo Sasuke y lo acompaño a la recamara.

— Aquí te traigo ropa de Suigetsu para que estés más cómodo. Si deseas puedes usar el baño, no es la gran cosa pero te ayudara — le dije Sakura dejándole la ropa en la cama — buenas noches —se despidió yendo hacia la puerta.

— ¿Dónde dormirán tú y Jin? — pregunto Sasuke.

— No te preocupes por eso.

— Buenas noches, Sakura — dijo mirándola intensamente.

— Buenas noches, Sasuke.

— Buenas noches, Sasuke—dijo entrando Jin a la habitación.

— Buenas noches, Jin — contesto Sasuke con una sonrisa sincera.

Luego de despedirse de Sakura y Jin, Sasuke se metió a la ducha para bajar la fiebre. Cuando utilizó su shampoo su aroma inundo sus fosas nasales. Era ese perfume exquisito a cerezos. Totalmente adictivo. Una vez que salió tomo su celular y llamo a Tsunade.

_— Hola perdido_ —fue su saludo.

— Estoy bien por si preguntas —respondió irónico.

_— ¿Tengo que enterarme por tu secretaria que estás enfermo?_ — dijo enojada

— No podía moverme, Tsunade. Ella me ayudo mucho. Voy a quedarme aquí a pasar la noche. Ya me reviso un medico y me receto unos medicamentos, cuando este apto para conducir vuelvo a la mansión.

_— Ahora me quedo más tranquila. Veo que te sentiste cómodo para quedarte junto a ella_ — dijo con voz sugerente.

— Solo me está ayudando, no hagas suposiciones. —advirtió.

_— Yo no hago suposiciones, solo ve las señales que te da la vida. Que descanses mi niño y mejórate por favor. Hasta mañana_ — se despidió y colgó.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y se acostó en la cama. Abrazo una almohada que estaba impregnada del aroma de Sakura, cerro los ojos y se deje llevar al país de los sueños con una gran y extraña sensación de tranquilidad en su interior.

Sakura fue junto a Jin hasta la sala y preparo el sofá - cama. Le puso el pijama al niño y luego se cambio ella.

— Me agrada Sasuke, mami —dijo Jin cerrando sus ojitos una vez que Sakura termino de leerle el cuento.

Ese Sasuke a ella también le agradaba, pero no lo iba a decir en voz alta. Abrazó a su hijo con fuerza y ambos se dejaron vencer por el sueño.


	6. AVISO

Hola lectores! Esto no es un nuevo capitulo, es solo un aviso.

Les aviso que durante los siguientes meses no voy a poder actualizar ningún capitulo de mis fics, la razón es muy simple, ya no tengo tiempo ni cabeza para hacerlo, la universidad me absorbe mucho, es mi ultimo año y tengo muchos proyectos que realizar.

Esto realmente me entristece mucho, ya que tenia muchísimas ideas para nuevas historias, nuevas adaptaciones.

Quiero que sepan que estoy muy agradecida por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas. En verda me hace muy feliz. Esto no significa que abandonare las historias, las voy a continuar, solo que al menos por este año resultara imposible.

Espero sepan comprender mi situación.

Gracias por leer.

Atte.

Nella


End file.
